It is possible that in patients with persistent fasting hyperglycemia, sulfonylureas may increase peripheral tissue insulin sensitivity resulting in improved tolerance and a reduction in fasting and postprandial glucose. With the development of techniques to specifically assess tissue glucose disposal, this question can be addressed. Dr. Cefalu's study is evaluating the effects of a second-generation sulfonylurea versus placebo in altering peripheral tissue insulin resistance in non-insulin dependent diabetes.